smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glovey Smurf (Glovey Story)/Gallery
Glovey Wearing Sun Tribe Armor.gif|Glovey wearing armor from the Sun tribe. Glovey (Grandpa's Sword).jpg After Glovey and Smurfette's wedding.jpg|Smurfette hinting Glovey to come to bed...(Gulp) Glovey Smurf (Torn Shirt Prepared To Battle Smurf Sword).jpg Glovey Saying Goodbye.jpg|Glovey saying Goodbye as he leaves the village for the first time in 100 years. What's The Plan.jpg|Brainy has had it with Glovey. Oh Boy!.jpg|Oh boy! Glovey Ready to fight (Christmas Suit).jpg|It is on! Glovey and Imp battle stance.jpg Glovey and Smurfette Kiss For Christmas.jpg Glovey's New Santa Jacket.JPG Glovey History Suit.gif|Glovey posing in a military inspired suit. Glovey Improved Image.jpg Smurf_Criminal_GIF.gif|Glovey's enchanted Smurf form. (First style) Enchanted Smurf Facing Forward.gif|Facing forward and pointing up Glovey Watching Over Smurfette.gif|Glovey Watching over Smurfette and his unborn son. Glovey Smurf.gif|Glovey as he appears the first time he met the Smurfs. Smurfette kissing Glovey on his cheek.jpg|Smurfette's kisses always heal Glovey's illness. Glovey Beat To Death Sun Capsule.jpg|When all hope is lost, Glovey Unleashes the power of the Sun Capsule. Scene with Glovey harnessing energy from capsule.jpg|Glovey receives energy from the capsule. Enchanted Smurf Neo Vs. Dracula (Final Battle).jpg|Glovey's Enchanted Smurf Neo form takes on the count for the final battle. Glovey Smurf HIStory Cover.jpg|Spoof of Michael Jackson's HIStory album. Enchanted Smurf Neo Glovey Story.gif|Glovey's Enchanted Smurf Neo Form From The Sun Capsule 10 year old human glovey.gif|Glovey at the age of 10 when he was still human. Glovey Singing.jpg|Glovey singing with his glove. (Created by Vic George) Glovey Feeling Intimidated.jpg|Glovey feeling intimidated by his opponent. Glovey Pins The Imp Down.jpg|He's down! Say Whaaaat.gif|Say Whaaaaat?! Glovey Who's Bad.gif|New design for the enchanted Smurf based on Vic's design of Glovey. Glovey Holding Smurfette Sleeping.gif|I got you. Father Son Reunion Scene.png|Glovey and the ghost of his former human father. Smurf Brothers Go For A Swing.jpg|Glovey spends more time with his brother Wild. What If Glovey & Hero Met.jpg|What if Glovey & Hero Met? Wedding Kiss with Glovey and Smurfette.jpg|Glovey marries Smurfette. Glovey clowning around as a mime.jpg|Glovey goofing around in one of his mime appearances. Glovey as a mime 2.jpg|Glovey dancing as a mime. (Inspired by Charlie Chaplin) Scene with Glovey, Wild, & sleeping Smurfette.jpg|Glovey being led to Wild's house. Atlas annoying Glovey.jpg|Glovey being annoyed by Atlas. Glovey holding his children.jpg|He can't imagine what he would do if somehing happened to his children. Glovey's Performance of The Way You Make Me Feel.jpg|Glovey performing The Way You Make Me Feel with Smurfette, who also wears a signature glove for the performance only. Glovey performing Smooth Criminal with mobsters.jpg|Glovey distracting mobsters in Dreadful Hollow. Mr. Big beats Glovey down to the ground.jpg|Glovey gets kicked many times in the face by Mr. Big. Glovey & Smurfette honey moon kiss.jpg|Glovey finally gets time to be with Smurfette. Zowfee taking Glovey's corpse.jpg|Farewell Glovey Smurf... Glovey doing his thing there.jpg|Glovey doing some crotch action. Glovey wearing aviators.jpg|Glovey gets his glasses fixed. Glovey expressing his feelings.jpg|Glovey doesn't care how Smurfette looks like unlike the others. Glovey Smurf Live Action.jpg|What Glovey probably would've looked like in The Smurfs film wearing his white fedora. Glovey Live Action (No Hat).jpg|An attempt at Making Glovey in a live-action style. Grandpa helps Glovey look more Smurfy.jpg|Glovey tries to change for Smurfette with Grandpa's help. Glovey gets surprised by Smurfette.jpg Glovey proposing to Smurette.jpg|Glovey proposes to Smurfette. Glovey and Smurfette Dating.jpg|Glovey dating Smurfette. Glovey embarrassed.jpg|"Oh my... well, i'm flattered..." Category:Galleries